Code:Cursed
by C. Rinkuki Takato
Summary: AU-ish. Anime-verse. OCness. Hitomi was about to finish off Ogami Rei. He was able to beat (almost) all Code:Breakers. Is it their end? Apparently not. Rei has something that he doesn't even know. Something akin to a curse, something that may be even worse than his "Blue Flame". No idea for summary. Summary may change. Rated T to be safe.
1. Code:1 - Beast in Human Flesh

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I **DO NOT **own anything.

* * *

**Timeline:** Before Hitomi left, before Heike intervened. (Ep. 7)

Anime-verse, AU (ep. 8-13 doesn't happen), element of Digimon. Most/possible AU.

* * *

_**CODE:01 - BEAST IN HUMAN FLESH**_

* * *

"If you stand in my way, it's goodbye to you, too," said ex-Code:01, Hitomi, nonchalantly. Sakurakouji Sakura's limp form dangled from his arms. Before him, Ogami Rei AKA Code:06 used a katana as a crutch as his power had yet to return to him. Didn't stop his blazing blue eyes from glaring though. He panted, still exhausted in his Lost state and the onslaught of the lightning of Hitomi's.

_"Stupid humans,"_ muttered a foreign voice. Hitomi perked a bit. _"To think I'll have to spoil my surprise early."_ A dark chuckle. _"'Lose', Hitomi? He won't. Because, his Lost state is even more dangerous than you think."_

Hitomi's eyebrow twitched, but his façade remained, despite the glare he received from the Code:Breakers.

"Oh, is that so? Then, too bad that I'll have to kill him."

With that, another lightning crashed to the ground, electrocuting Rei, causing him to scream in pain. Sakura slowly opened her eyes before catching the sight in terror.

A maniacal laughter drowned the scream. "I have to thank you for that, Hitomi! ! Burn them to ashes!"

It was then that Hitomi's lightning got dispelled. Rei had stopped screaming or panting. His bangs clouded his eyes. He let go of the katana before sluggishly stood straighter. Hexagonal force fields grew, covering him, encasing his body like a capsule. In a quick movement, it shattered. His head was thrown back. It was then that they got a good glimpse of his eyes.

They were glazed.

Empty.

Dead.

Particles of energy gathered around his body, before his arms were thrown sideways and got covered with energy, which quickly covered his body. The flash was so bright that all pf them (par Heike) had to turn their heads away.

When the light faded and they turned their heads back, their eyes widened.

Floating before them was Rei no more.

Heck, it was not even human.

It snorted through its nostrils, its sharp teeth showing slightly. Its golden eyes pierched their souls with its intensity. Its legless lower body barely moved. Its red, slightly tathered wings expanded as it roared an eerie thundering roar to the sky. Its three, clawed digits of its hands flexed, as if preparing to kill.

Rui, Code:05, took a tentative step, before whispering, "Rei?"

The glare was redirected at her. She flinched.

Big mistake.

The claws ignited blue flame before it slammed on where she was standing. She was lucky to have (.odged at the last second. She skidded to a halt.

"What do you think you're doing, idiot?!" yelled Toki, Code:04. "Are you betraying-?!" He was cut off as it breathed blue flame at him. He was barely able to escape.

"Hoo," Hitomi seemed interested for the very first time. "Changing your mind, Ogami-kun?" His eyes narrowed as he dodged a flaming arm-blade swing. "Oh well," he glanced at the dark sky. "Time sure flies. Well, at least I got what I need. Bye bye." And he departed. The dragon-like creature was about to take off, when Kanda shouted at it.

"Master!"

And she was rewarded with the golden snake-like eyes. She froze on the spot, even as it ignited its arm, including the claws and blade, in blue flame. The world was mute to her as her eyes widened in horror as the claw stretched towards her face. She clenched her eyes shut. But the pain never came. She peeked and was surprised when she saw that Sakura had hugged it.

From the front.

A collective thought ran through their heads, including Sakura's father and Yuuki's. And that was _'She's reckless!_'

"Stop it, Ogami! This is not like you. Please, stop hurting everyone! Stop hurting your friends!" she cried desperately. Everyone was stunned. Even the creature. "You may be evil. You may be cold and indifferent, but actually, deep down, you care."

"..." it opened its mouth. "S-"

"Eh?" Sakura looked up. Its eyes were flashing blue-yellow. The symbol on its head, chest flashed once. The fire doused. Its feature relaxing.

"Nya-Nyanmaru?" asked Yuuki.

It happened all at once.

One second its eyes glowed golden, and Sakura was thrown toward Yuuki.

* * *

_**TRIVIA:**_

- The voice was inspired by Author's darker alter ego, DEX, and C.C. of _Code Geass._

- The unheard name of Rei's other Lost form was inspired by the zanpakuto's of _Bleach._

- The hexagonal force field was inspired by Drives of _Kingdom Hearts._

- Rei's body position was inspired by Titan-shifters' of _Attack on Titan._

- Rei's other Lost form was a Megidramon of _Digimon._

- Its berserk was inspired by Titan!Eren of _Attack on _Titan and Anti-Sora of _Kingdom Hearts._

- The Rei/Megidra's height was at least twice of Rei's (human) height.

* * *

_**QUESTIONS:**_

- Who was the voice?

- Why (& how) Rei 'transformed'? What it has to do with Hitomi's lightning?

- Why Rei/Megidra's name was unheard?

- Why Rei/Megidra was berserk?

- Why did it get attracted to noises?

- Why did it pause when Sakura hugged him and continued its attack after Yuuki spoke?

- Why its eyes flashed blue/golden? What did it mean?


	2. Code:2 - Taming the Beast

_**RECAP: **_Hitomi electrocuted Rei. However, somehow Rei, despite being still in Lost, transformed into a dragon-like creature and went berserk, attacking everyone, with no exception. Including Sakura.

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I **DO NOT **own anything.

* * *

**Timeline:** Before Hitomi left, before Heike intervened. (Ep. 7)

Anime-verse, AU (ep. 8-13 doesn't happen), element of Digimon. Most/possible AU. And OCness.

* * *

_**CODE:2 - TAMING THE BEAST**_

* * *

Yuuki's eyes widened in shock. Out of reflex, he ducked. Before the realization hit him like a banshee's wailings.

He was ducking.

He was in the way, or in-between, of Sakura and the walls.

So, who was going to cushion Sakura's crash?

"NYANMARU!" he cried out in horror. The horror was quickly turned into awe when Sakura, magically, managed to land on her two feet. "Are you alright, Nyanmaru?" A soft nod was enough to make him feel relieved. However, he was beyond pissed. He whipped his head, yelling, "What were you thinking, Si-?!"

He was cut off at the sight before him.

The beast was bashing its head brutally to the ground. However, it has no wounds despite the agonized roar.

"Rarrgh!" Its eyea widened, head up, before it curled, claws digging into its head. "Rrgh!" Its eyes flashed blue for a second. Its berserk returned after that, though.

"You're already in the dead zone," the familiar voice snapped everyone's attention even before the light coils coiled around its lower body. "Ah... Missed slightly, eh?" He motioned for the coils to cut the lower body and kill it. It was wounded.

For a second.

Before blue sparks healed them. And, he was rewarded with a glare from it. He was about to attack again when Yuuki stopped him.

"Wait, Second!" Everyone, but it, turned their attention to him. His hand was at his ear, as if to amplify his hearing. "I heard Sixth's grunting just now."

Sakura was, surprisingly, the first one to catch up. "You mean, he's in there?!" She pointed to the still glaring beast. A surprise that everyone was grateful for; they didn't have to dodge. Coincidentally, her finger landed on the D-Hazard sigil on its chest. It pulsed, causing it to writhe. Sakura immediately, out of reflex, hugged said hand to her chest.

It roared at her.

However, its eyes...

"...are greenish!" yelled Toki.

And indeed they were. Despite that though, the beast reached for Sakura. Yuuki tried to blast it with all his might.

Only to went Lost and for it to snort, and quickly slammed its tail, knocking Toki and Yuuki unconscious.

_'Powerful...' _

Its eyes fell on her again. And with that, a voice echoed in her mind.

_"Who...are...you?"_ Sakura's eyes widened. It spoke with Rei's voice. _"It seems...like I...know you..."_

"I...I'm Sakura. Sakurakouji Sakura," replied Sakura out loud. It blinked, eyes soft.

Before suddenly hardening.

_"I...hate you." _Sakura was shocked. _"You are...killing me."_ It looked dowb, and Sakura did the same, to the the D-Hazard sigil. It was pulsing. Again. _"You are making us weak... By destroying me! And giving control to that human!"_

"Nyanmaru!"

Sakura looked down at a red, necklaced cat. Her eyes bulged. "Hurry, stop it!"

"Yeah!" joined Toki. "Before it kill us all!"

His unusual (panicked) reaction was understandable, considering the beast was charging its flame in its jaws.

Sakura leapt before hugging (or tried to) the beast.

Right on the sigil.

_"Reigen...Fireclaw..."_ echoed softly. _"You've earned it."_ It was the voice. _"I see your determination, and hers, burning strong."_ A pause. _"You passed. You are one of us now..."_ A light chuckle. _"Take care of him, Sakura-chan. You may be the one that will thaw his frozen heart. ... I sound like a cliché character, eh?"_

Sakura blushed madly while Toki was jealous.

"B-b-but, I'm not-!"

A chuckle. _"Whatever. Oh, do mind to remember that..."_ They blinked. _"Reigen is a double-bladed sword. See ya!"_

"Wa-wait!"

"Sakurakouji-san!" yelled Kanda. Sakura snapped back to see that she was falling toward Rei who was right before (more like below) her. They crashed.

Obviously.

Sakura bumped, Rei's body cushioning her (Shut. Your. Perverted. Mind) She blushed. From the corner of her sight, she saw Kanda and the other Code:Breakers running to them. She must've been very flusterred to have something soaking her middle.

...

Wait.

She raised her hand which felt strangely wet and warm.

It was soaked with blood.

Her eyes fell on Rei. When she noticed that he was bleeding from his head and legs, his closed eyes, and his deathly pale skin, Sakura screamed his (human) name while the Code:Breakers and Kanda were stunned at the injury which should have belonged to Reigen Fireclaw.

* * *

_**TRIVIA:**_

- Sakura's hug didn't work that well before, because she was hugging its tail/waist down, not the sigil.

- It bashed its head as Rei was partially aware, a condition inspired by Titan!Eren of _Attack on Titan._

- Its eye color showed whether or not Rei was in control.

- Its mind-speaking was inspired by C.C. of _Code Geass._

- Sakura was the only one (so far) able to speak to it mind-to-mind.

- Like zanpakuto of _Bleach,_ to actually hear its name meant that it trusted that person who heard it or they were ready. As such, Sakura was the only one to have heard of "Reigen Fireclaw", though the rest was able to hear the other parts of the 'conversation'.

- The Megidra's half was like the Dark Side of Rei; it has to be killed (or defeated) before Rei has any hope of controlling the form. Then again, it was a test on whether or not he was worthy. It was berserk for that reason also.

- Reigen will not obtain or receive any injury. However, Rei would receive it. It's the drawback/recoil/payment for it. He, however, could maintain it for as long as possible. The injury will only be inflicted on his person _after _he reverted back. (Like how Beelzebub works).

- The sigil's pulse signified that Rei was tryinf to regain control. Sakura was a person that he (subconsciously) cared and wanted to protect. That was why the sigil glowed on Sakura. The flashing eyes also meant the same thing (see several-point above).

- The agony was caused by fight-for-control

- Toki was still Lost, hence why he didn't use his powers.

* * *

_**QUESTIONS:**_

- What does the sigil (and Sakura) has anything to do with Rei being accepted by Reigen?

- Why did Heike missed?

- Why did Reigen not attack Heike, but glare at him only?

- How come Toki and Yuuki regained consciousness quickly?

- What's with the name Reigen Fireclaw?

- How come Sakura just realized that Reigen was Rei (in a way)?

* * *

_**ANSWERED QUESTIONS:**_

- Why its name was unheard (ch 1)

- Why did it pause when Sakura hugged it (ch 1)

- Why its eyes flashed blue/gold (ch 1)

- Why it was berserk (ch 1)


End file.
